(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display driving device for use in a television receiver, a personal computer, a workstation, or the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in some liquid crystal panels, a positive video signal and a negative video signal are alternately driven, which is called “inversion driving”. In this inversion driving, there is a technique for reducing power consumption by creating electrical conduction between adjacent terminals in an IC in operation to reuse charges (see Patent Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2001-022329, for example).
FIG. 11 is a structural diagram illustrating a conventional display apparatus with a power-saving circuit using the inversion driving scheme, shown in the above Patent Reference 1.
Referring to FIG. 11, a liquid crystal panel 141 is configured to be driven by a source driver 142 having a source driving unit 143 and a line switching unit 144, and an external capacitor 145 is connected to the liquid crystal panel 141. To explain the inversion driving scheme which the liquid crystal panel 141 is characterized in, FIG. 12 shows a positive video signal and a negative video signal in the conventional inversion driving scheme. The positive and negative video signals in this figure are alternately supplied from the source driver 142 to the liquid crystal panel 141.